Miss Erica America
by sodapop393
Summary: Curtis' sister fic. What if when the Curtis parents died they also had a little girl named Erica who was only nine. How will the gang's life change?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my very first outsiders story please review and let me know if i should continue or not! I dont own anything and please review all reviews welcomed!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Darry's POV

IT's been three months since our parents died in a tragic car accident. It has been really difficult on the whole family including the gang. Ponyboy and Sodapop locked themselves in their room for days just crying while I had to deal with all the arrangements for the funeral as well as caring for our little sister Erica who being only nine had trouble grasping the concept that her mommy and daddy were gone forever.

But now things are going back to normal or as normal as possible under the circumstances. I gave up my dream of college to take care of my siblings whom I do not regret at all I love them and would give up my life for them. Sodapop dropped out of school and now works full time at the DX where his best buddy Steve works part time. Ponyboy has gotten a lot shier and reserved since the accident. And Erica well she's been clingier. You growing up with three older brothers she always wants to be by our sides for everything but now instead of her wanting to be there for fun she wants to be there like she's afraid if she can't see us we'll disappear.

…

I had barely gotten any sleep last night between Ponyboy's violent nightmares, which started after losing our parents, and Erica waking me up at 4am to make sure I'm alright. I got up and made breakfast like any other normal day in our house, than I went to wake up Erica. Even though she's the youngest and smallest in this house she takes the longest to get ready. I walk back to my room where my baby sister is sleeping since she was to scared to go back into her own room. That how life is with her now I can put her to bed as many times possible but she'll still end up with me in the middle of the night.

"Baby girl com'on waky waky eggs and bacy" I say as I try to gently wake her up. Eventually she opens her eyes and I see her gorgeous baby blues. I hate to admit it but my sister is freakin adorable I already know I'll hate the day she turns into a women and boys will be knockin down the door.

"Mornin' Dare Bear!" Erica squeals as she lifts her arms to me, meaning she wants me o pick her up. I oblige and carry her out of the room. We walk to the boy's room where I can hear Soda's soft snorin' coming from. I open the door and drop Erica on the two teens. Soda has been sleeping with Pony to help with the nightmares and it seems to be working so far. Pony grumbles when he feels Erica land on him. She immediately starts to giggle which than makes Soda pop his head up and scare her and they both start giggling eventually Pony gives up on sleep and sits up rubbing his eyes.

I am just leaning against the door watching my three siblings thinking how did I get so lucky with them?

"Come on breakfast is ready everybody up!" I tell them all Erica jumps right up and runs to her room to get dressed as the boys start getting ready as well. When I go back to the kitchen I finish up breakfast and I feel a tugging on the back of my shirt. When I turn around I'm met with nothing until I look down and see my baby sister with tears in her eyes.

Erica in my opinion takes after Sodapop in the looks she's got dazzling eyes, brown hair that's wavy and flows down her back. The best is she looks a whole lot like mama. Whenever anyone of us looks at her all we see is ma.

"Baby? What's the matter?" I ask er crouching down to her level. She hugs me tight her little arms wrapped around my neck

" I-I-I always we-wear my hair in br-br-braids when I wear this dress!" she sobs in my shoulder. Oh great she not even 10 yet and already crying over hair? Seriously I cannot handle that. I really don't understand why this is an issue until she continues

"Mommy always braided my ha-hair" She cries some more. I feel Erica being taken away from my arms and look up to see sodapop holding her upside down! She starts to giggle as he tickles her and I can see her pretty little smile come back.

"Hey Miss Erica America!" All three of us smile at the nickname dad gave her when she was born "No need for tears I can braid that pretty mane of yours!" Soda says eagerly. Soda puts her in her chair and starts doing her hair while Erica starts eating her breakfast. Ponyboy eventually makes his appearance in the kitchen and starts eating.

"Ok Pone I need you to pick Erica up from school today I gotta work and so does Pepsi!" I told him sternly I feel bad putting so much responsibility on him but I got no other choice!

"Oh Darry I was gonna hang out with the gang after school not babysit my little sister it aint fair1" he complained

"Life aint fair Ponyboy and I aint askin' that much just get her bring her home and you and the gang can hang here, aint that big of a deal. Now I don't want to hear anymore about it understood?" he nods and I turn to Erica "Erica you listen and be a good girl for Pony you got it?" she looks up and nods. Soda who is now sitting eating his breakfast is looking at Ponyboy worriedly. I know Pony gets mad when I make him watch Erica but we got no other choice we all have to make sacrifices its life.

Soon enough all the boys come hooting and hollering through the door. Two-bit already has a beer in his hand which I don't approve of in front of Ponyboy let alone Erica. As I shake out of my thoughts I see Dally pick up Erica sit in her seat and put her on his lap. Erica looks up to Dally like no other no one understand why or why Dally hates kids but has a soft spot for her?

I look over and see that Johnny, Pony and Two-bit are getting ready to leave I glance at the clock and see that were going to be late!

"Come on guys were late Steve, soda get in the car for work we still got to drop off Erica. You all" I say looking at the three high schoolers "Get to school now before your late and Ponyboy don't forget to pick up Erica or I'll tan your hind! And Dallas don't wreak my house" They all grumble their answers and soon enough were all out. Me soda and Steve dropped of Erica and all headed to work. Just another hectic day at the Curtis house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! The first few chapter are gonna be kind of slow just kind of setting the scene and plot i hope to have it pick up soon! so please read and review! I dontw own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ponyboys POV

Arg! I hate picking up Erica it's so annoying she bugs the shit out of me. She thinks because she's the baby of the family and was the apple of mom and dad's eyes she gets everything she wants. And the worst part is she does Darry gives her everything she wants he feels bad since she's so young but she is really just an annoying spoiled brat! Don't get me wrong I do love my sister I mean she is my sister but she can't shut up and I just can't stand her sometimes!

School went by pretty fast I like school I guess that's why it went by so fast because I don't mind it and plus I'm good at it. Darry's always buggin' me about getting A+ in everything so I can go to college. Erica can color outside the lines and show Darry and he thinks she's Mozart! Darry and me just don't dig each other. I was shaken out of my thoughts by an obnoxious laugh that I know very well as Two-bits. He was telling me and Steve some story about a blonde he met last night. We were all in Steve's car going to pick up Erica at her elementary school. When we got there it was deserted except for one little girl sitting on the steps with her head in her hands…Erica. Two-bit rolled down the window

"Hey little lady! Wanna catch a ride with a couple of greasers?" Two-bit started laughing at his joke while Steve Rolled his eyes at our jokester friend "Well come on Miss. America I gotta get to work shake the lead out kiddo!" Steve told her as she made her way over to us. Of course she was moving at snail speed just to piss everyone off. She finally got in the car I could tell she was mad. She was mad because well I'm about 35mins late to pick her up the guys and I were goofing off and I may have forgot so I understand she's mad but really get over it!

Steve and Two-bit dropped us off at home and went to the DX. Man I wish I could have gone and hung out with them and Soda but no Darry says I have to stay here and watch Erica. When we walked inside Johnny and Dally were both there watching TV. Johnny and skipped out after lunch to hang with Dal and I guess they ended up here.

"Well if it isn't Miss. America before my very eyes!" Dallas smirks at Erica of course she loves the attention and runs right over to him. After I grab a snack I come back in to see Erica gone.

"Where'd she go?" I asked

"Homework" Dal and Johnny said at the same time

"I guess I better start now before Darry comes home hollering cause I haven't done it yet

"Hey man you Darry just care 'bout ya is all" Johnny try's to assure me but it doesn't really help any.

I shrug it off and go to mine and Sodas room to start my homework. Just another day


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you everyone for your reviews, For those of you complaining about the grammer I meant for it to be like how the greasers think and speak in slang ex. aint instead of isn't or ya'all or C'mon stuff like that! I know the story has started slow and there isnt much speaking but I'm just trying to get everybody to undersand Erica as a character since she isnt in the book and how differently the Curtis' brothers act and are because of her thats why its mostly thoughts so far. I have big plans for the story so please keep faith in me and I will take your reviews into consideration while I write. I dont own anything...So onward with the story:)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Erica's POV**

I hate school I really really hate it! It's stupid and boring! And its worse because I have no one to talk to or play with after mommy and daddy went to live with Jesus in heaven I feel real sad all the time. No one wants to be my friend anymore they say I'm just an orphan now and don't want to catch my greaser disease. It hurts my feelings, plus Pony is picking me up which means he'll be late which makes me even sadder because I don't want to stay at school longer than I must.

We have been home for an hour and I just finished my homework fractions are hard! But I'm all done now. I decide to go into Pony and Soda's room to see if Pony is done so maybe we could play!

I walk right in "Can't you knock?" Pony askes me harshly I should have knocked

"I'm sorry" I say and I accidently let a tear slide down my cheek but quickly wipe it away.

"Hey its alright no sense cryin' over it" Pony says and now I know e isn't mad at me so I smile wide at hime

"Do you want to come play with me? Please Pony I'm all done my homework please!" I beg him

"No." he says flatly

"Why"

"Because I don't want to plus I am not done I get more homework than you" he explains

"Ok" I leave and go down to see the Dallas and Johnny are gone must have left while I was doing my homework. I go back to my room to play with my dolls.

A little while later I hear a knock on my door and Darry's head pops in.

"Hey baby" he says smiling at me. I smile right back and get up to run to him. Darry really loves me hes always taking care of me and stuff Pony just doesn't like me I try to play with him all the time but he always says no. And well Soda loves me too but he always busy with his friends or Sandy his mean girlfriend so I only see him in the mornings and dinner so we don't hang out. But Darry is always home with me he reads to me teaches me how to cook, oh how I love cooking with Darry just like when I would cook with mama!

Darry picks me up "Did you finish your homework little lady?" He asks I nod my head "Good. You want to help cook dinner?" I nod again and he carries me off to the kitchen

* * *

**please leave me a review next chapter will be right up and it will be longer and I think a lot of you will start to see the plot come into view!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said chapter 4 right up enjoy! I dont own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Erica's POV**

"So are you going to tell me about your day?" Darry asked as he stirred the spaghetti sauce

"Um…" I hesitated I had told Darry I had all these friends at school and how awesome they were. I didn't want him to know I was a loser like everybody at school had said I was "It was great me and Ellen played on the jungle gym at recess" I told him and gave a wide grin I think he bought it because he smiled back

"Well ain't that nice you know you could invite Ellen over one day to play if you want?" he replied while taking the garlic bread out of the oven…crap! What do I do?

"Um well that would be um h-hard because um ellen her parents are um they are are divourced! Yea their divourced and on the weekends she at her dads house which is somewhere I don't know so she isn't able to come over!" I was pretty proud of that lie I came up with it on the spot too!

"Oh that's a shame poor kid must be rough going from one house to another" Darry said shaking his head

"Yea…" I just trailed off

Soon enough dinner was ready and Darry called Ponyboy and Sodapop down for dinner and we were all sitting there eating. Soda was telling Darry and Ponyboy and me but I wasn't listening about all the girls who came by the DX to see him today.

"Oh man you should have seen her Dar' She had the biggest ti-" he stopped mid word and I heard Darry kick him other the table that's when I was brought out of my head and looked up and saw Soda mouth 'sorry' to Darry. What were they talking about?

"What did she have the biggest of Soda?" I asked Pony turned a scarlet shade and Darry started to choke on his bread. I continued to look at Soda they are always leaving me out of stuff just because I'm the youngest.

"Well? What does she have the biggest of?"

"Never mind that Erica how was your day?" Soda tried to change the subject but I wouldn't let him!

"FINE! Don't tell me you never tell me anything anyways I'm always left out!" I jump out of my chair and run to my room

I ran strait to my bed and pounced on it and cried…a lot. I feel bad for lying to Darry about having friends, I felt bad for yelling at soda, I felt bad for whatever I did to make Pony be mad at me. And I really felt bad because I hate mommy and daddy. I HATE THEM they left me when I needed them. So I just cried until I heard voices in the next room.

What my brothers don't know is the walls are very thin and I can hear everything!

"What the hell was that?" I think Soda said

"I don't know little buddy maybe something happened at school?" I assume Darry

"She needs to get out of the house she hasn't really gone out since…" Soda trailed off

There was a long pause probably since mommy and daddy were brought up

"I think that's a great idea Soda maybe if she goes out and has some fun she'll be more herself again" that's unlikely I think to myself

"Hey Pone aren't you going to the movies Friday with Dal and Johnnycakes? You could just take Erica with you" I didn't even realize Pony was there in this conversation

"NO!" I hear Pony whisper/yell "The last thing I want to do is take my baby sister to the movies on a Friday night!"

"Ponyboy that's enough" Darry whisper/yells do they really think I cant hear this? "You will invite her with you and you will take her and be nice you're her big brother you should want to do this!"

"If it's such in honor why don't you two take her out?" Pony smart mouths to Darry, bad move

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis I have had enough of this attitude! I would take her out but I have to work my ass off Friday night so you can food and shelter and clothes but if youd rather take my shift I have no problem taking Erica out instead! And as for Soda he has a date and I don't want Erica to watch him and Sandy make-out pl-" "HEY I wouldn't make out infront of her" "anyways" Darry continues "Soda also works hard to clothe and shelter and feed you he deserves a break to!" Darry sighs "Look Pone I know you want to hang out with the gang but I need you to help me out with this she's too young to stay alone and we all need to stick together through this time, ok?"

"Yeah alright Darry I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at ya"

"Aw its ok little buddy, C'mon lets go get some cake. I hear them laugh and I also hear Darry's footsteps I know their his because of the sound I pretend to be asleep.

My door creeks open

"Baby you awake?"

I stay still, i feel myself being lifted and covers over me. The lights turn off and the door is closed.

I cry myself to sleep the kids at school are right I am worthless not even Ponyboy my brother wants to be with me.

* * *

**hope this was better please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know it has been forever since I updated but I have mid-terms so it has been hard to write. I'll try to do better! I hope you all enjoy this story and I have taken into account all of my reviews so I hope you all like it! Please continue to review! I dont own anything!

* * *

Chapter 5

Erica's POV

I wake up to someone shaking me

"Stop it" I grumble

"C'mon baby girl ya gotta get uo for school" Darry tells me I pop my head and rub my eyes. Darry is looking at me very intently.

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast I want to talk to you" with that he leaves the room. I groan as I get up even though today is Friday I still hate school. It's lonely and boring!

I put on a powder blue dress with a white blouse under it and my black Mary-Jane's. When I get into the kitchen I can see Darry, Soda, and Pony all whispering and I suddenly remember their conversation I was not supposed to hear last night.

"Hey Miss. America you want some eggs? There green!" Soda says as soon as he notices me. I nod my head and he sets a plate in front of me as I take a seat. Darry cleared his throat and Pony starts talking.

"So Erica I'm going to the Drive-In tonight with Dal and Johnny you wanna come?" he asks I know he does not really want me there why would he? I am not anything special.

"Oh that's a real nice offer Pony but I don't really feel like seeing a movie thanks anyway" I give a slight smile. Darry sighs and looks at me.

"Erica I really think it would be a good idea for you to go out and have some fun. Plus I have to work tonight so if you don't go with Pony you will have to stay with Mrs. Matthews" He tells me.

Ever since the accident I stay with Mrs. Matthews whenever Darry works late and no one is home to watch me. Mrs. Matthews was like a second mother to me. She was my mom's best friends so I have known her my whole life. I like spending time with her it reminds me of my mom.

I shrug in response "I like Mrs. Matthews" I whisper.

"Fine. I'll call her to make sure she can watch you tonight" Darry goes into the living room to call Mrs. Matthews I assume.

He came back in a few minutes later "Okay you're going to the Matthew's tonight" The rest of breakfast is I'm pretty quiet. I noticed Pony seemed relieved when I had said no to the movies. Of course he did no one wanted me around. Darry dropped me off at my elementary school 20 minutes later.

I walked in and hung up my coat and book-bag and went to my desk to get ready for class. I was the only kid seated and ready everyone else was talking or playing with their friends. Since I did not have any I sat and waited it was lonely. This is why I hate school.

"Hey everybody look the orphan girl is here" some soc, that's what the boys call rich kids, named Robbie said. He said loud enough as if I was not supposed to hear but he still wanted me to hear him. The rest of the class all laughed even the greaser, that's what the boys call us poorer kids.

"Yea I heard she's so poor her whole family lives in one room!" another soc yelled

I could feel tears prickle in my eyes

"She's so ugly!" I heard a girl whisper

"Look at that hair it's awful" another girl commented

The comments kept coming until Mrs. Pine our teacher walked in and everyone was silent and seated. I quickly wiped my eyes before anyone saw I was crying. It did not work.

"Dude she's crying what a baby" someone else whispered

I am horrible nobody wanted me I am just a waste of space like those kids say. No wonder Pony does not want me to hang out with him. He probably get made fun of for being my brother. All I know is I cannot tell my brothers! They can't know how much of loser I am when all three of them and their friends are cool! They just can never find out!


	6. Chapter 6

okay guys sorry for not updating but between midterms and work I have been really busy so I am sorry. Thank you for my reviews. To clear some stuff up Pony is cool in Erica's eyes he her older brother who she looks up to all her brothers are cool to her. Erica will make friends I can promise just wait because I have big plans for her so stay tuned! I hope you like this chapter it's kind of a turning point I think in the story but it is also a filler chapter so it maybe kind of boring and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy! I dont own anything.

* * *

Chapter 6

Erica's POV

I could not take it anymore. I had to get out of their

"Ms. Krane, can I go to the nurse I don't feel good" I told my teacher she quickly nodded her head and gave me a pass. I walked down to the nurse and told her I felt sick. She started asking all these stupid and embarrassing questions like the last time I have a bowl movement. What's a bowl? I don't even know I just shrugged in response I figure she'll let me take a nap that's what they usually do when kids are sick….wrong! I watch as this old bat of a nurse picks up the phone and calls DARRY! No no no no no no! Darry cannot come to my school he will figure it out. By the time I snapped out of my trance she was hanging up the phone.

"Don't worry dear your brother is on his way. He was very concerned" she tells me as she go back to her desk. Soon enough I see Darry barreling through the nurses office.

"Ah you must be Darrel. I'm Nurse Simons" they shake hands "Erica doesn't seem to have a figure I believe just a little bug it should pass on its own no need to worry." Darry nods in response and kneels down to me.

"Hey baby how ya feelin" he starts to stroke my hair just like mommy would and I lose it. I lunge myself into Darry's arms crying "Hey shhhh baby it's okay!" he reassures me

"Ahem, Erica I informed Ms. Krane that you were going home, you can back to class to get your stuff and then you may leave" Nurse Simmons informs us. Darry quietly thanks her and we leave the office. I'm starting to get really nervous what will happen when we get to my class?

_Darry's POV_

I wonder what's wrong with Erica? I know for a fact that she is perfectly healthy I know when she's sick and when she's not, and she is defiantly not! Yet she does seem upset I something must of happen and I'm going to find out. Erica is gripping my hand off as we walk to her class. I notice she hesitate before pushing the door open, but finally does, and we walk in.

"Oh Erica I hope you feel better. I wrote down your assignments to make up and the homework for the weekend. Go ahead and get your stuff dear" Her teacher tells Erica. I see her nod her head and go back to her closet in the back of the room. While I watch Erica I notice a few soc boys pointing at her and giggling. My brow furrows at this why would they be laughing at her? I step into the class a little more too see if I can hear what they are saying I only catch a few words but what I hear I do not like! It was stuff like "loser" "Orphan girl" "No friend freak". They did not just say that about my baby sister! That's when I notice they said "no friend freak" Erica has been lying there is no Ellen that's why she won't "invite" her over she doesn't exist.

Erica walks back up to me and we leave her classroom. I take her book-bag and head to my truck I took a few hours off to stay with Erica but I made arrangements for Dal to come over and sit with her until Pony is home. When we get in the car she is still silent this is my chance to talk to her.

"Erica" she looks at me "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She shakes her head

"You know you can tell me anything baby. Even if it was a lie or something you think will upset me. I love you and that won't change no matter what" I try to reassure her. She looks like she debating with herself finally she looks me straight in the eye.

"There is no Ellen. I ha-ha-have n-n-no fr-fr-friends!" she cries and my heart breaks my poor sister!

"Come here" I open my arms and she crawls over the seat into my open arms. We sit there for I don't know how long.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know I was a loser"

"YOU. ARE. NOT .A .LOSER!" I tell her firmly

"but I don't have friends" she sniffs

"it's those like assholes' lose you're a pretty tuff if ya ask me" I give her the best smile and she gives one back

"Darry" I look at her "Promise me you won't tell Soda, or Pony or anyone please"

"Why?" I don't understand we all love her why should this be a secret

"I don't want them to know it's embarrassing" okay I get it now

"Alright baby I won't but it wouldn't matter they would still love you no matter what" she nods in response. I take that's my cue to get her home. She sits back in her seat and buckles up. We drove back to the house and she goes straight to her room. As I sit on the coach I run my hand through my hair. What the fuck am I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys sorry for not updating. I think a lot of you will like this chapter! Leave me a review...i dont own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Erica's POV**

It's been two weeks since Darry found out I'm a loser. Ever since he's been watching me a lot closer and offering to take me out all the time…when he's not working of course. I always decline because we don't have the money to go out all the time even if he doesn't say so I know we don't. Soda and Pony have been noticing that Darry wants to take me out and I know they are curious but as far as I know Darry has kept his promise.

Today was Friday and I am glad this awful week is over. Nobody really bothered me too much this week just the usual comments which by now I'm used to. But today was different than any other day. Today there was a new boy in school; I think the teacher introduced him as Ben.

I didn't pay too much attention to this new kid he would just pick on me like everyone else. The morning went by very slowly but finally it was 11:00 and we got to go to art class. I love art because I like to draw just like Pony. Once I sat down in my seat I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked back to see the new kid grinning at me.

"Hi" he smiled, I just started at him. Why was he talking to me? Nobody talks to me unless its to hurt my feelings.

"Can I sit here?" he asked I just nodded my head

"So… what's your name?"

"Erica" he smiles

"I'm Ben!" he puts out his hand I shake it and give him a smile back "How come you were sittin' here by yourself?" he tilts his head in question

"Because no one likes me and I don't have friends" I whisper, embarrassed telling him this.

"Well, that's a lie"

"No it isn't!" I look at him angry I do not lie! "It's the truth"

"No it isn't. I'm your friend so you can't say you don't have friends because I'm your friend" oh ok I get…duh Erica!

"Your my friend?" I clarify

"Yep" he puts emphases on the p. And I grin at him in response. I have a friend!

Today was the best day of my life at recess Ben and I played on the jungle gym, ran around playing tag and played with sidewalk chalk! It was the best day! I never had anyone to play with before besides the gang but that's different. At the end of the day Ben and I walked outside and his mom was waiting for him. She was a mid-height lady with pretty brown hair like Ben and a kind smile.

"Hey come meet my mom, you'll like her" Ben grabs my hand and brings me to his mom

"Mom look this is Erica she's my new best friend!" he told her. She smiled at us and bent down to shake my hand.

"Well hello Erica. I'm Mrs. Jennings, Ben's mom. It is very nice to meet you"

"Hi" I reply with a shy smile.

"Come on Ben we have to go. Here Erica this is our phone number If your allowed give us a call and maybe you and Ben can play this weekend" she hands me the paper with their number on it.

I take the paper eagerly "Okay! Bye Ben I'll call you later" I cant wipe the smile off my face! Having a friend feels great!

When Darry comes to pick me up five minutes after Ben leaves he immediately notices my smile.

"Hey baby what's got you in such a good mood?"

"Darry you won't believe what an amazing day I had" Darry immediately brightens at my news of a great day since there very rare.

"Oh yea? What happened?"

"A new kid came to school today and now I have a friend!" I yell. Darry grins in response

"That's great kiddo" He ruffles my hair but I don't even care because I am too happy

"And I met his mommy and she gave me their number and said to call and Ben and I could play this weekend. Please Darry can I play with Ben? Please? Please? Please? Ple-"

"Hey hey hey, slow down. So this friend is a boy?" he asks. Who cares if Bens a boy he's my friend.

"Yes" I grumble frustrated I will not be happy again until Darry says yes.

"Watch the attitude or I won't let you play with your boyfriend" he starts to smirk at me

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing baby, just cute you have a little boyfriend"

"Well he's a friend and a boy so I guess so if Ben was a girl then I'd have a girlfriend!" I get it Sandy is Sodas girlfriend because she's a girl and a friend! "Just like Sandy is soda's girlfriend"

"Um yea I guess so" Darry mutters

"So is that a yes to playing with Ben this weekend?"

"Yes we can call after dinner"

"YEY"

"Hey no yelling, kiddo" Darry lightly scolds even though he's smiling. I give Darry Bens number when me walk into the house so I won't lose it. I don't want Darry to change his mind so I'm extra good and go do my homework right away and I even set the table for dinner. As I was doing all this, the gang all straggles into the house. Soda and Steve are back from work . Pony is back from track and I don't know where Johnny, Two-Bit and Dally all were.

We were eating dinner, spaghetti, when Darry tells everyone about my new friend.

"So you guys guess what" he starts

"What's up Dare?" Soda asks through a mouthful of food.

"Erica has a boyfriend" he tries to hold his laughter and I know he laughing at me which makes me a little angry I don't know why though.

"It isn't funny Darry! Ben's my friend whose a boy, just like Sandy's a girl and Soda's friend!" I say standing up on my chair.

"Sit down" Darry tells me in his parental tone, I immediately do as told

"I ain't laughin' at ya just think it's cute as all" he ruffles my hair again but looking at Darry's grin I can't help but smile back.

"Oh young love" Two-Bit than continues to make jokes about me and Ben, Dallas, Steve, and Soda all make jokes about asking about his intentions with me…I don't even know what that means. And Pony and Johnny just talk silently to each other like always.

"Soda" I look up

"Yea Miss. America" he smirks at me

"Since you all say Ben is my boyfriend what do boyfriends and girlfriends do with each other, you know since you have a girl that's a friend?" I ask innocently. Darry starts choking on his spaghetti and gives Soda a warning glare, a warning for what I don't know.

"Yea Soda what do Boyfriends do with their girlfriends?" Dally asks containing laughter. What's so funny?

"Um Well Erica, um we do nothing that normal friends do so don't worry about it" He looks like he's blushing and once he says this Steve, Two-Bit and Dally all start laughing at his explanation, even Darry cracks up a bit at it and Pony and Johnny blush. I decide to drop it for now and continue to eat my dinner.

* * *

**Okay hope you enjoyed please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everybody I know I havent updated in awile but here is Chapter 8! For anyone who didn't understand why Erica was so n****aïve is because the story takes place in the 1960s when kids were more sheltered than today. Also she has seven brothers to protect her from everything so that makes her even more sheltered than most kids. Hope that clears things up! I hope you all enjoy I dont own anything but Erica!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After dinner Darry is washing the dishes so incredibly slowly he says I have to wait for him to finish before we can call Ben.

"Darrrrrrrry!" I whine

"If you don't stop buggin' me little lady you will not be calling Ben and will have a very sore bottom soon!" he scolded me. Once the mention of a spanking came up I stopped whining instantly. That was the last thing I wanted. I sulked out into the living room Soda, Steve, Dallas, Two-Bit and Johnny were all playing poker Pony was sitting on the old recliner read some book. I slumped on the coach and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong Miss. America? Miss your beau?" Dally was teasing me but I kind of like it when he does because Dallas hates kids except for me so it feels nice when he's playful with me. I end up giggling at his comment.

"WHAT! Miss. Erica America! I thought you loved me!" Two-Bit declared standing up and running up to pick me up. He threw me over his shoulder while tickling me. All the guys were laughing I could even here Darry chuckle from the kitchen. I knew Soda, Steve, Dally, and even Johnny would not save me as they went back to their game after a few minutes of watching Two-Bit torcher me with tickles. So I resorted to calling for Ponyboy. I wasn't sure if he would help me I know I annoy him so I don't know if he will save.

"Ponnnnny!" I giggled "HELP ME" I screamed/laughed

"Aw come on Two-Bit lay off her" Pony told him. Everybody's head looked toward Pony he usually didn't stand up for me or say anything in my direction so this was very surprising but a happy surprise.

"Alright I see how it is. Fine you take the little lady" next thing I knew I was being dropped into Pony's lap. Pony instantly wrapped a protective arm around me and pulled me closer. Right away I snuggled up closer to his chest and put my head where I could hear his heart. Ponyboy was making a motion to get to his book when I kneeled beside his legs on the chair so I was eye level with him. I grabbed his cheeks in my hands and squeezed so his lips were puckered out.

"Thanks for saving me from that big old smelly beast Pony! You're the bestest big brother ever since Soda and Darry didn't save me!" I quickly kissed Pony on the cheek just like I would have done if it was Soda or Darry. I was use to giving them kisses but not Pony he didn't usually like it when I showed affection toward him like that. Yet this time he didn't seem to mind. He moved me so I was sitting in his lap again.

"Welcome Miss. America" he whispered

I must have dozed off after that because the next thing I know Darry is shacking my arm.

"Hey kiddo wake up if you want to call Ben we have to right now before it gets too late" he informed me. I looked out the window and noticed it was already dark I wonder how long I was asleep for? I jumped off Pony's lap startling him because he even jumped a little. I ran to the phone and asked Darry for the number.

"You want me to call?" he asked

"NO!" I pouted "I'm a big girl Darry geez I'm nine years old I don't need my big brother to call my friends for me!"

I obviously amuse everybody because all the boys started rolling on the floor with laughter! After Darry collected himself he punched the number in for me and sat down with the paper but I knew he was listening to me intently.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a women asked

"Hi…I-I-Is this Ben's mommy?" I asked I heard her chuckle at my question

"Yes this is his mommy. Is that you Erica?"

"Yes I'm sorry I don't remember your name." I heard Steve, Dally, and two-Bit crack up at my comment but they were silenced with a hard look from Darry. He's probably happy that I have a friend finally and doesn't want them to ruin it for me.

"Oh that's ok Erica. I'm Mrs. Jennings. What can I do for you sweetie?"

"Um can I talk to Ben?" I asked

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie Ben went out for ice cream with his father can I help you with anything?"

"Um well I just wanted to know if Ben can play with me tomorrow since its Saturday."

"Oh of course he can sweetie he will just love that. How about you come over here to our house because I promised to take Ben to the Park you can come along and we will have a really fun day?" That sounds so much better than just playing in my room with Darry downstairs listening.

"YES" I answered maybe a little louder than necessary. Mrs. Jennings laughed a little.

"Well alright sweetie than it's settled. Now who is taking care of you?" she asked

"My big brother Darry" at that comment Darry's head snapped up

"Okay well hunny is he there so I can speak to him about tomorrows plans"

"Okay bye" I gave the phone to Darry and he talked to Mrs. Jennings for a few minutes and wrote down a few things.

"Okay kiddo looks like you have big plans for tomorrow." He stated

"So who are these people anyway?" Ponyboy asked

"Yea are they one of us or are they soc's" Asked Dally

"Well I'm guessing they are one of us considering their address is only about a block away." Darry answered

"A BLOCK AWAY!" I cheered "That means I can play with Ben all the time!" I started to jump on the coach in excitement.

As I jumped up I never landed because sodapop caught me.

"Okay enough jumping time for bed little lady it's already 10:00" Soda told me. Wow it was later than I stayed up normally.

"I'm not even tired" I lied I was too excited now to go to sleep.

"Oh I'm sure" Sodapop rolled his eyes at me he passed me to Darry who I gave a goodnight kiss to. Darry passed me back to Soda who gave me to Pony and so on until I gave everyone a goodnight kiss.

When I got to Two-Bit he gave me a bid wet sloppy kiss on my cheek

"Ew! Two-Bit that's gross!" I shrieked

"Aw baby you hurt my feelings" he pouted and I giggled Two-Bit always made me laugh.

Soda picked me up again and he put me down so I could go to the bathroom. When I was done Soda came into the bathroom to make sure I brushed my teeth, than he combed my hair and we went to my room. He helped me put on my nightgown that mommy had gotten me and he tucked me in. This is the same routine I did with mommy before she died so now every night either Soda or Darry will do it with me and it makes me feel a little better about missing mommy and daddy when they keep things the way they left them. Like a part of mommy and daddy is still here almost. It's comforting I guess.

"Night baby girl. I love you" Soda kisses my forehead

"Nighty Sodiepop!" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek "I love you too"

"Okay baby go to sleep you got big plans for tomorrow and you need your sleep. You call if you need something baby." With that Soda leaves my room shutting off the light and closing the door. All of a sudden sleep overcomes me and my eyelids flutter closed as I dream about all the fun I'm about to have with my new friend Ben. I think he's an angle mommy and daddy sent so I wouldn't be all alone anymore. I silently thank them and tell them I love them like every other night when I go to bed.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it please leave me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay sorry for not updating sooner but here is chapter nine! I hope the length will make up for it! I only own Erica! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh! i'm not positive that all my facts in the story are correct with the time period of the 60s so if I am wrong on certain things like movies that are out or VHS'(which are older movie players) than I am really sorry please forgive me!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Erica's POV**

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my window. I looked over at my clock and it read 9:30am. Darry must have let me sleep later since I went to bed later last night, because usually he wakes me up 9 at the latest. He doesn't like me or Pony wasting our day asleep in bed. I shimmy out of my bed and towards my door. I opened it quietly since I didn't know who was up yet. I tip-toed down the hallway and stopped once I heard the hushed voices of my three brothers in the kitchen. I was curious as to what they were talking about. Why would they all be up on a Saturday morning with none of the gang, all whispering. Something seemed fishy and I was going to find out. I know eavesdropping is wrong mommy told me that when I was younger and was listening to Darry talk on the phone to his than at the time girlfriend Katie.

"Darry I don't think this is a good idea" I heard Pony whisper

"Aw c'mon Pone it's just a little play date. I think the kids harmless" Soda's calm voice went through my head play date huh? They were obviously talking about me. So that's why Darry let me sleep in so they could talk about me.

"You guys cool it" Darry told them "She is going on this play date with this boy no matter how much any of us don't like it" WHAT? Why would Darry not like me going to play with Ben?

"But Darry don't you think Erica is too young to have a boyfriend?" Oh shut up Ponyboy he's just a friend that's a boy!

Darry sighed "listen little buddy. I don't want my kid sister hanging out with boys either, but-" he was cut off by Pony

"Then why let her go she just a little girl OUR little sister! We have to protect her!" Pony was getting louder

"Hey cool it Pony you're going to wake her up" Soda's never yelled unless it was because he was having fun but he never raised his voice in anger.

"Pony I understand where you're coming from but I'm going to tell you two something" he held his breath for a minute. OH NO! "Now I don't want this to get back to Erica that I told you because I promised her I would keep my mouth shut, but since Pony here seems so adamant that she shouldn't go I have to break that promise and tell you. I recently just found out that Erica has no friends not one." You could hear a pin drop they were all so quiet.

"W-w-what do you mean no friends? What about that kid she talks about Ellen? Is that her name?" I heard Soda ask. Tear started to pool in my eyes how could Darry betray me like this.

"Apparently she made Ellen up so that we wouldn't know she had no friends. Also she's getting bullied in school all the kids make fun of her. My guess is why she hates school so much and it's so hard to get her up in the mornings. Now when she told me she made a friend I was so happy. At this point I don't care it's a boy I just want her to have her own friends. So she's going to this boys house and I'm sure she'll have fun his mom sounded real sweet on the phone."

"But why didn't she tell us" Soda and Pony asked at the same time. Tears were freely falling from my eyes.

"She didn't come right out and tell me either I found out that day I picked her up early from school because the nurse called. You remember don't ya Soda?"

"Yea I remember, continue"

"Well once I got there we went to the classroom to get her things and I saw soc boys laughing and pointing a her and I could hear their nasty comments so in the car I told Erica she could tell me anything and that's when she confessed."

"Well why didn't you tell us"

"Because she asked me not to she thought we would be embarrassed to call her our sister"

I couldn't take this anymore how dare they talk about me behind my back. I hate them.

I step out from behind the wall I was eavesdropping from with tears running down my face.

"I HATE YOU DARREL CURTIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All three of my brothers turned to face me right away shock written on all their faces. And with my luck the rest of the gang comes walking in…of course.

"I HATE YOU!" I yell again I am so angry and right now I'm feeling every bad emotion I felt since mommy and daddy died

"Erica what did you hear?" Darry asked coming closer to me but I took a step back. Darry noticed I shied away from him. Hurt crossed his face but he stopped walking toward me. I noticed the whole gang was dead silent watching the scene happen before them.

"I heard enough! Enough to know that I can't trust you! I HATE YOU" The tear just kept flowing; I couldn't catch my breath either since I was crying so hard.

"Baby listen-" Darry tried again

"No you listen! I am never talking to you again Darrel!" I couldn't even continue to say the awful words I was coming up with in my head because I was crying so hard. I felt strong hands on my back rubbing it and looked up to see none other than Dallas Winston awkwardly trying to console me.

"Hey um kiddo I don't know what's going on but um don't worry it'll be okay" Dallas Winston was a great a lot of things, fighting, scarring the crap out of kids, getting jailed…comforting people is not one of them. With that I stomped off to my room and slammed the door I had a play date to get ready for and I wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

After I finished getting ready and brushing my hair and teeth I walked out into the living room where all the boys were sitting and talking quietly…about me. They all stopped and looked at me as I entered. They looked surprised that I was ready to go out.

"What?" I asked after they stared at me for a few silent seconds 'nothing' was muttered from almost all of their mouths.

"Erica, I think we should talk about this" Darry tried

"Oh I'd love too" I answered sarcastically "But I have plans today and I am gonna be late if no one takes me" Darry sighed in response but grabbed his keys anyway.

"Alright Miss. America I'll take you" I gave him a hard stare which he returned

"Hey", Darry said as he grabbed my arm when I started to walk away from him "I know your pissed at me but I'm your brother and you will be respectful or you won't go today do you understand young lady? I know you're angry and we can talk about that when you get home tonight alright?"

"Yes" I gritted out of my clenched teeth. He released my arm and we went out to the car.

The car ride to Bens was silent I had nothing to say to him. 'Johnny B. Goode" started to play on that was mine and Darry's song. The first time I heard it on the radio in our family room I loved it. I remember wanting to dance but no one would dance with me. Usually Soda would dance with me but Sandy was over so he was too busy with her so Darry got up and swung me around. It's one of my favorite memories with Darry. I look up to see him watching me through the review mirror with a smile on his face…he remembers too.

"Don't make me smile I'm still mad at you right now" He just smiled in response.

We pulled up to Bens house fairly quickly I was starting to get nervous what if after today he didn't like me?

"C'mon Miss. America you going to get out of this car anytime soon?" I shook my head no

"I changed my mind I want to go home"

"Hey, babycakes, don't be nervous you're going to have a great time I promise and if you want to come home early you just call home you remember our number right?" I nod yes "Okay than lets go up and you can call if you need me you know I'll come right away baby" he kissed my forehead. Great how can I be mad at him now? Darry took my hand and we walked up to the door and knocked.

Ben's mommy opened the door and smiled at us

"Hello you must be Darry" she shook Darry's hand

"Yes, hi you must be Mrs. Jennings"

"Oh you can call me Karen" She then looked down at me and smiled. I liked her smile it was comforting "Hello Erica I'm so glad you could come over we are going to have a lot of fun today." She invited both me and Darry inside as she called for Ben to come downstairs.

Ben came running down the stairs. Once he saw me his smile grew across his face just like his moms.

He came over and hugged me while jumping up and down

"I'm so happy you're here were going to have sooooo much fun!"

"Me too" I replied "This is my brother Darry" I said once Ben noticed Darry was standing next to me. Ben immediately held out his hand to shake Darry's hand, at which Darry chuckled and shook his hand.

A man came out from the kitchen it must have been Ben's Daddy because they looked alike.

"You must be Darry I'm Mark, Ben's Father" they shook hands and talked for a few minutes then Darry informed me he was leaving. With a kiss goodbye, and a promise to get me at 6 tonight he was off.

"Well I don't think we have been introduced little lady" Ben's Daddy said as he knelt down to my leave I gave him a shy smile

"Hi" I squeaked he laughed a bit at that

"I'm Mr. Jennings but you can call me Mr. J" he smiled and got up and went back into the kitchen

"That was my dad"

"I figured"

"Well kids how about we go to the park like I promised" Mrs. Jennings said

"YEY" we yelled in unison

All three of us walked to park and once we got there Ben's mommy told us she would sit on the bench and read her book if we needed her. Ben and I raced off to the jungle gym. We raced, swung on the swings, went down the slide, and did pretty much anything you can think of at the park. It was so much fun! I love playing with Ben. After a few hour we started to get tired and wanted to go back to Ben's house so we got his mom and left.

When we got back there was a girl lying on the coach.

"This is my sister Kimberly but we call her Kimmy" Ben told me

"Hi"

"Hey sweetie I'm Kim" she had the same smile as Ben and his mommy.

"I'm Erica"

"That's a pretty name"

"Thank you"

"Okay kids do you want me to put in a movie for you to watch? I can make some snacks and maybe you two could play a game while you watch? Whatever you want is fine" Said Ben's mommy.

"Let's watch the movie with snacks" I said in a quiet voice unsure if I should answer

"That's a great idea Erica!" Exclaimed Ben who made me feel better; "Come on we can put pillow against the coach and lay on the floor on the pillow while we watch the movie me and Kimmy do it all the time!"

"Okay" Kimmy and ben's mommy chuckled at us. Ben set up the pillows so they laid against the base of the coach than he put a blanket next to them. Once he was done he stood up and grinned at his work.

"Ok let's lay down!" We lay down and Kimmy came out from the kitchen where she was helping to make snacks

"Okay what movie do you want to watch?" She asked I shrugged I didn't really care I loved movies just like Ponyboy did.

"How about the Lion King" Ben said I had never saw it so I didn't care.

"Okay I'll put it on" Kimmy said. As Kim puts the movie on Bens mom comes out with two sodas, popcorn, and some chips in two big bowls for us.

"Here ya go kids if you need anything me and your father will be in the kitchen" She smiles and leaves. Once Kimmy had the movie started he bent down to take some chips from the bowl and I noticed her nails were painted an awfully pretty purple. It was dark and sparkly it reminded me of a dress my mommy wore when she and daddy were going to a wedding before they died.

"I like your nails Kimmy it's an awfully pretty color." I told her

"Aw thank you Erica" she gave me a devilish grin "You know I could paint your nails while you watch the movie with Ben" she told me my face light up no one has painted my nails since mommy died. But than a thought crossed my mind, maybe Ben wouldn't want me to spend time with his sister instead of him. I looked at Ben

"Would you mind?" I asked

"Course not we can still watch the movie while Kimmy does it we won't even notice she here" he grinned at me.

"Okay" I nod eagerly Kimmy raced up to her room and came back down with a bag of stuff.

"Okay Erica you can pick any color you want" she told me showing me all the colors she had I picked a soft pink that had sparkles she nodded her head in approval and got to work. Ben was right I didn't notice her at all as I got immersed in the movie. It was so good it's my new favorite.

"Once the movie was done, so was my nail, but also my hair. Kimmy had moved on after my nails were done. She had put a French braid in my hair and my nails looked so pretty. I jumped up and gave her a hug thanking her she just shrugged

"Any time sweetie I love doing this kind of stuff" and left to go into her room

"That was a great movie Ben"

"Yea it's my favorite"

"It's my favorite too now"

"You want to go to my room and color or something?"

"Okay" we went up to bens room we played with his army which was fun I was used to playing with them as I had 3 older brothers and none of them would play Babies but they would play army men. After playing for a bit we got called down for dinner. It was nice having dinner with Ben's family it was calmer than my house, which I still loved eating at this was just a nice change. After dinner we had fresh baked brownies and then Ben and I went to color for a little bit before Darry came to get me. Ben and I never ran out of things to talk about. It was so much fun! I almost dread Darry coming I don't want to go home!

But nevertheless Darry came at 6 on the dot.

"I hope she was no trouble" he said to Ben's parents

"Oh not at all she was just a little dear" Bens mommy exclaimed "Erica you are welcomed here anytime! We will have to this again sometime the kids just had a wonderful time"

"Well I'm glad maybe Ben can come over to our house sometime"

"Oh he would love that" I thanked Bens parents and said my goodbyes as Darry and I left. We got into the car and Darry started to drive home.

"Did Ben's mom do your hair?" he asked

"No his sister did, she did my nails to. I had a lot of fun Darry Bens my best friend" That was the last I remember before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Okay that was it i hope you enjoyed please leave me a review and if anyone has a suggestion or something they would really like to see happen in the story let me know and I will try to put it in the story somehow! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy. I dont own anything but Erica**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Erica's POV**

I felt myself being picked up and carried inside the house. I must have fallen asleep from the car ride coming home from Ben's house. Even though Being picked up woke me up I pretended to be asleep because I was tired from all the fun I had today with Ben! Plus I didn't feel like talking to all the boys about my day I just know they will make fun of me.

It must have been Darry carrying me inside since he was the one who picked me up today. I felt him going up the porch steps and opening the door. The noise level immediately dropped as soon as Darry walked in carrying me.

"Wow she must have had a good time since she fell asleep in the car ride. That kid only lives like right down the street." I heard I think Sodapop say

"Yea I'm going to put her to bed" I heard Darry say than he carried me upstairs and into my room. I felt him take off my shoes, and pull the covers over me. He quickly tucked me in and kissed my forehead murmuring an 'I love you', before shutting the door and leaving. I quickly drifted back to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Darry's POV**

After I tucked Erica in I went back downstairs to watch some TV and hang out with the gang.

"So…" Pony started

"So…What?" I responded the whole gang was sitting around the room all eyes on me.

"What happened?" Soda interjected.

"Well how should I know I wasn't there all day" I told them

"Oh come on Dare you gotta know something" Soda and Pony both whined. I knew it was because only this morning did they find out Erica had been lying about having friends, and then her going to play with a little boy. It is very hard for big brothers to let little sisters have friends that are boys almost unbearable but Erica needs this friend so I won't let anyone ruin it for her even if I'm not entirely happy about this new friend being a boy. I also know none of the gang liked it either. All day they were waiting for her to call home to be picked up early. A few times they tried to just go and get her before I stopped them.

"Listen all I know is they went to the park came home watched a movie Ben's sister did her hair and nails, and they ate dinner. She also didn't look too happy when I picked her up, I think she wanted to stay longer" I told them.

"What's the family like" Dal asked "Don't want our Miss. America hangin' out with a bad family" everyone shook their head in agreement

"They're nice the kid has both parents they seemed really nice kind of reminded me of mom and dad in their demeanor." Everyone went silent remembering mom and dad.

"Well I guess that's good" Soda said after a few moments of quiet.

After that I went to bed Steve and Two-Bit went home but Dallas and Johnny were going to spend the night here. As soon as my head hit the pillow I instantly fell asleep.

I was awoken by a tugging on my hand. I opened one eye to see Erica standing next to my bed with two little tears running down her cheeks. I immediately sat up in bed reached down for her and sat her in my lap while I rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

"Baby girl? What's the matter?"

"I-I-I-I-I had-d-d a bad d-dream" she cried out

"Oh baby hey its okay I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe" She leaned her head against my chest and eventually calmed down. I kept kissing her head and rubbing her back I remember mom doing that when I was little so hopefully I was doing it right.

"Do you remember it?" she shook her head in response

"You want to stay in here?" she just nodded. I laid her in my bed next to me and put my arm around Erica she curled right up next to my side and I heard her breath steady and knew she was fast asleep and I soon followed.

**Erica's POV**

I woke up in Darry's bed since I had a bad dream and slept with him. Darry wasn't in his room so he must be cooking breakfast. I crawled out of his bed and headed down to the kitchen where I could hear the whole gang eating and talking. Darry must have let me sleep in since I was up late during the night with my bad dream.

When I walked into the kitchen everyone went quiet and looked at me. Two-Bit spoke up first

"Nice hair you got their little lady" HE smirked. I reached back to touch my hair to realize it was still in the braid Kimmy did yesterday but now it was kind of falling out and frizzy.

"Erica sit down and eat your breakfast" Darry instructed and I did as I was told. Once I started eating the boys all started their conversation back up and I felt Soda move behind me to take out my braid and start brushing my hair, just like mommy would do if she were here. I push the thought aside as I ate my eggs.

"So Miss. America did you have a good time yesterday?" Soda asked as he brushed my hair.

"Yep"

"Well what did ya do kiddo, we've been waiting" Dally said

I just shrugged "I don't know we just hung out"

"Well what did you do?" Oh great now Pony is bugging me about this

"Ugh fine we went to the park and played on the jungle gym than we went back to Bens house and his Mommy made us a snack and we watched a movie and his sister Kimmy painted my nails and braided my hair and then we went to Bens room t-" I was interrupted by all the boys heads snapping up yelling "WHAT!"

I shrunk back a little because they scared me when they all yelled like that. I think Soda noticed because he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me

"What. Were. You. Doing. In. His. Room?" All the guys asked in a scary voice. I didn't like this they were mad at me and Ben and I don't know why. Why were they mad? I started to cry I felt two tears roll down my face.

"W-w-we ju-just played with his toy army men and then we ate d-dinner" I told them I felt Soda pick me up, my leg instantly wrapped around his waist and my arms quickly wrapped around his neck as he comforted me

"Hey kid we didn't mean to upset ya only trying to protect ya" I heard Steve mumble with food in his mouth…Ew! I just shook my head in response and Soda sat down at the table with me in his lap as I finished my breakfast.

"Miss. America, your hair sure looks pretty from sleeping in that braid little lady" Darry told me, my face promptly formed a smile. I jumped out of Soda's lap and ran to the bathroom to look at my hair. Darry was right my hair was now wavy I looked pretty! Just like when mommy would do my hair.

I walked back down to the living room where all the boys were now goofing around.

"Erica" Darry called for my attention as he sat in his chair to read the Sunday paper "Maybe next weekend Ben can come play here"

"NO!" I stomped my foot

"Excuse me" Darry sat up straighter he did not like it when I threw temper tantrums.

"I don't want Ben to come here" I whispered, all eyes on me

"Why?" I heard Pony ask from behind me

"Because"

"That is not and answer and I do not appreciate your tone young lady so you better put this act to rest before you find yourself with a sore butt" Darry told me with his stern parental voice.

"Sorry" I whispered to him, I know he heard me because he nodded and sat back a little. I didn't want to be spanked and I know Darry will spank me without hesitation since he is our guardian he has to discipline me Pony and Soda. Pony and Soda though only get lectures and groundings where as I get spanked and time outs still just cause I'm the baby. Mom and dad disciplined all of us like that you got spanked and time-outs until you were old enough to be grounded which was about age 10-11 so I was close to being done with spankings.

I never really got a bad spanking only once in a while and it was never too bad. Darry has been pretty lenient with me since mom and dad died so the most I have gotten was a little tap on the butt for being rude or something like that.

Even Soda has given me taps for being rude or saying a bad word when Darry isn't around to do so.

"Erica Why don't you want Ben to come over?" Soda asked

"Because his house is more fun than our house I don't want to play here"

"Our house is fun" Pony snapped

"Maybe to you since you always have friends but I'm just the baby here and it isn't fun all the time; and Ben's house is fun and his sister plays with us too. And if we played here all of you would just spy on us and we would never get to do anything! And his mommy makes us snacks and we get to watch movies and play! We won't be able to do that with all of you spying on us and, and, and yeah!"

"We would not spy!" Two-Bit declared

"Yeah there'd be no reason to since you two would be in here playing" Steve smirked and high fived Two-Bit

They all thought this was funny. Well it wasn't.

"And" I declared over all their chatter about how they were going to keep an eye on Ben "His sister is more fun to be with than any of you" I smirked when I saw all their faces drop a little

"How could a little girl be more fun than us?" Dallas asked in his usual cocky manner

"She's cool, and pretty"

"Oh so now were ugly?" Soda piped in.

"Well…" I trailed off not being able to keep a straight face as Soda lunged for me and started to tickle me. I then got passed around to all the boys who all tickled me. Finially I had enough and decided to test my chances to see if Pony would save me again.

"Pony!" I cried out "Save me" I laughed

He quickly got up and took me out of Steve's strong grasp

"Paws off the little sister Randle" Pony said harshly which is no surprise since he and Steve don't dig each other much. Pony sat back onto the coach and I curled into him and rested my head in the crook of his neck and stuck my tongue out at Steve at which he smirked and returned the gesture.

"Pony"

"What"

"What are you reading?" "Gone with the Wind" he responded

"Oh, well will you read it aloud to me?"

He sighed but eventually gave in and read to me he even made the story better by doing different voices for different characters. After a while Darry left for and afternoon shift at work same for Steve and Soda. Two-Bit and Dally left to do drink and stroll for chicks. So it was just me Pony, and Johnny. Pony kept reading all afternoon and I soon fell asleep to Pony's soothing voice reading to me just like he did when I was little and he would read to me before bed.

* * *

**Okay hope you all liked it please leave a review! If anyone has any ideas or something they would like to see happen with the story/Erica just leave me a message and I'll try to work it in for you! Oh and for those of you who wondered why in my last chapter Erica and Ben watched the Lion King as i said before i know it wasnt made yet for the time period of the story it was just the only movie that came to mind so i went with it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating I have kind of had writers block for awhile so if anyone really like the story or idea feel free to pm me about it and maybe taking it over or rewriting it! But until than I will keep writing! I only own Erica and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Erica's POV**

The rest of the weekend went on as usual all the boys goofed off and well that's about it. Monday morning rolled around and as much as I hate school I actually didn't mind getting up because I now had a friend at school.

I sat at the table waiting for breakfast that Darry was cooking while Soda was behind me brushing my hair. I sighed as I though how Kimmy braided my hair I wish I had a big sister to do that now. I love my brothers but having a big sister to do all the girly tthings with would be nice. Soda must have heard me.

"Miss. America? Everything okay?" he asked

"Yea, just tired" I lied I didn't want to hurt his feelings Soda has taken up a lot of moms talks with me because he's the most understanding of my brothers. Sodapop does my hair most nights he goes through my nightly routine with me just like mom and if I told him I wanted a sister to do that with…well that would kill him.

While we were eating breakfast the gang barged in and ate. Steve and Dally even ate right off my plate when they thought I wasn't looking! How rude! As we were finishing up the phone rang and Darry picked up I couldn't really hear what he was saying since the boys were being so loud.

Darry Eventually came back into the kitchen

"Erica"

"Yea Darry"

"That was Mrs. Jennings-" Darry was cut off by Sodapop

"Who's that?" Soda questioned at this point everybody was quite

"Bens mother. Now as I was saying before Sodapop interrupted, That was Mrs. Jennings Erica, you are going to go over to Bens house after school to do our homework and play okay?"

My face immediately broke out into a smile. I was so excited to go over there again maybe Kimmy will braid my hair again!

"Yey!" I yelled Darry just grinned in response the rest of the boys grimaced

"Dare I don't think that's such a good idea I mean she should really focus on her studies here at home where she can well study" Two-Bit said I shot him a glare

"Lay-off guys Erica is going along as she wants too. Plus she'll probably get more work done there than here where you clowns are." With that said Darry and I left for school

When we pulled up to the school Darry gave me my lunch, gave me a kiss and I was off. I saw Ben sitting on the steps waving me over.

"Hey Erica!"

"Hey Ben!"

"Guess what?" "What?"

"my mom packed extra cookies in my lunch for us to share and your going to come over to my house after school it will be so much fun!"

"Oh I love cookies thanks! And I know silly I'm excited too"

Ben and I then skipped off to our class. For once my day was pretty good. Ben and I had a lot in common we liked all the same foods our favorite color was blue and we loved running around like crazy people!

At the end of the day Mrs. Jennings picked us up and we walked back to Ben's house. His mommy gave us crackers and cheese and grapes for a snack as we did are math homework which was all we got for tonight

"I'm home" I heard Kimmy yell as I was putting my homework back into my book-bag

She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw me "Hey Erica, how's it going?"

"I'm good how are you?" I responded politely just like mommy taught me

She laughed "I'm good what are you two up to?"

"We just finished homework and were going to go play" Ben answered

"Sounds fun I got my own homework though so try to keep it down kiddies" with that Kimmy left to her room.

"So what should we do?" I asked, it was 4:00 and Darry is picking me up at 5:00 on his way home from work

Ben just shrugged "We can play a board game" Ben then went and got out chutes and ladders. We played and laughed for a while and then around 4:45 Mrs. Jennings had to run to the store

"Okay I have to run to the store so Kimmy will watch you two if you need anything okay? Erica I won't be back by the time you leave okay hunny so tell your brother I said hello! Goodbye!" And with that she left and Ben and I continued our game.

**Darry's POV**

I was able to get off work earlier today because our team finished the roof we were working on faster than expected. This actually worked out better because now I can get home and shower before I pick up Erica I really don't want to talk to Ben's parents when I'm all sweaty from work.

When I walked into the house all the guys were there and seemed surprised that I was home so early

"Hey Dare what are you doing home?" Soda asked

"Finished the job early so I came home to shower before I pick up Erica"

"Oh yea you know what I was thinking, maybe we should all go with ya and meet this kid and his family since our darling baby sister has been in their care so often lately" Soda said with a smirk on his face. All the guys started to grin in response agreeing with Sodapop

"C'mon you guys I don't want anyone messing up Erica's chance at a real friendship besides the boy's so scared of me already he calls me Mr. Darry" I smirk to myself thinking of the time I picked up Erica from their house and Ben called me Mr. Darry. I have to say they were a nice family and Ben seemed like a good kid.

"Oh we won't do anything bad we just want to see where they live and who they are" Pony reasoned

"Fine let me shower and we can go" All the boys cheered at that and 10 minutes later we were all climbing in my truck to pick up Erica. The guys also decided that after we got her we were going to treat ourselves out to dinner at the Dingo. I only let Erica go to the Dingo when I'm with her because it's just so dangerous and if I'm there I can protect her better.

"Hey maybe we can meet his sister that Miss. America thinks is just so great compared to us" I hear Steve say from the bed of the truck and I here Dallas growl with laughed as the two high-five.

We pull up and all the guys get out "Hey where do you y'all think you're going?" I ask

"We want to meet these people" Dallas says push through Two-Bit and Steve who agree. It kind of warms my heart knowing they all love and look out for Erica so much. We all walk up to the porch and I knock. I hear giggling and I automatically know its Erica. Than we hear a little boy yelling "It's not fair! How can you possibly win every time!" I crack a smile at that they must be playing some game or whatever. Ben than comes and opens the door and his smile fades when he sees us

"Oh hi Mr. Darry" Than he turns around into the house "Erica the neighborhood is here to pick you up" he tells her eying how many of us there are. Erica approaches us while putting her coat on and I think I see her eyes pop out of her head seeing all of us I can tell she embarrassed and angry that we are all there.

"Are your parents home Ben?" I ask

"No my dad's at work and mom had to run to the store my sister Kimmy is watching us" he turns to the hallway "KIMMY!" he yells Erica says nothing as she gets her book-bag and her shoes on. The next thing I see is this very pretty girl walk out she must be about 16 I'd guess. Oh boy this is not good I know she is right up Soda, Steve, Two-bit and Dallas' Ally she is very pretty.

"Hey y'all I' m Kim Ben's big sister" she puts her hand out for me to shake

"I'm Darry Erica's big brother and these are our other brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy, and our friends Steve, Two-Bit, Dallas, and Johnny" I say waving to all the guys. Kim just nods a hello towards them, than looks at Erica and smiles and says "You were right" I have no idea wat that meant but as I look at all the guys all their mouths have dropped and they are just silent staring at Kim.

"Well thanks for having her over and I'll call to see when Ben can come over" I tell Kim she says her goodbyes

"Bye Erica see you tomorrow!" Ben waves from the porch. Erica just waves back she still hasn't said anything and I know she is pissed. We all pile back into the truck and I drive to the Dingo for dinner. I can only imagine what will happen there.

* * *

Okay there it is please leave me a review!


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for not updating! I know you all must hate me but I just don't know where to go with my story so this chapter is just a silly little chapter but I hope you enjoy it! thanks to all my reviews its what made me update. if anyone has any idea as to what they would like to see in the story please message me or put it in a review and I will try to put it into the story for you! enjoy! I don't own the outsiders!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Erica's POV

I was quiet the whole way to the dingo. Of course the whole gang had to come to spy on me!

"Miss America you are being awfully quiet" Sodapop said gaining everyone's attention. We were now sitting at our booth at the Dingo getting ready to order. I just shrugged my shoulder in response not wanting to talk to any of them.

"Aw man PMS is starting early here" Dally smirked which caused Steve to choke on his Pepsi with laughter and earned at chuckle out of Two-Bit while my brothers just glared at him.

"Not funny Dallas!" Darry responded. Ponyboy's cheeks were flaming red by now. Darry turned to me then "Erica eat you chicken fingers…now" he gave me a stern look I hadn't really eaten anything since I was so mad at them but with that one look from Darry I knew I better. So I started eating one slowly to settle down Darry.

"So…. Miss. America did you have fun at Ben's house?" Darry asked I just nodded and he left it at that but the other boys didn't. I got questions from everyone "Where you in his room?" "What did you two play?" "What did you eat?" "Did he touch you?" they were asking all these questions and I couldn't understand why I was so confused. Eventually Darry noticed "ENOUGH" he said "leave her be you are scaring and confusing her stop it!" It was then I felt Darry put me on his lap protectively and brushed off the little tear on my cheek I hadn't even noticed was there. The rest of the evening went by like normal the boys went back to talking about whatever it is they talk about and I stayed close to Darry.

The next few weeks went by as normal it was now April which I was happy because that means summer is getting closer! Ben and I are going to spend the whole summer together playing I am so excited! It is Thursday night and I have something that's been on my mind. I walk down to the living room where everyone was. I walked over and sat next to Ponyboy on the floor I figured I'd ask him since he was the smartest.

"Pony?"

"Yes.."

"You are really smart right?"

"Are you kidding? Our own Little Pony here is as smart as Eintien Little Lady" Two-Bit interrupted I giggled at that.

"Well can I ask you a question then?"

"Yeah sure"

"What's a gina (Pronounced like va-GINA)?" Dally spit his beer at when I said that word I think everyone's eyes bugged out while Pony and Johnny were as red as a tomato!

"Maybe I said it wrong I think it starts with a v va-"Pony clamped his hand over my mouth

"Erica where did you hear that word!" Darry was now standing from his chair looking angry I just want to know what the word means!

"I heard it at school. Patty came in talking about how she heard her brother talking about one but no one knows what it is!" I explained. Sodapop picked me up of the floor

"Listen Erica that is a grown up word that you shouldn't say understand?" I nodded but I still wanted to know!

"Erica that word is a name for something that you will learn about in health class when you are older ok?" Soda tried to suppress me asking more…it didn't work

"But if you know what it is why can't you tell me now?"

"Erica that's enough I don't want to hear any more about that word. It inappropriate to ask people" Darry told me with his stern face.

"Fine" I humph and wiggled out of soda's arms to watch Mickey which was on the TV.

…

After the whole me saying the bad grown-up word disaster the gang was being really weird around me like they didn't want to say something in my presence. I'm suppose to be sleeping right now but I just can't tomorrow I'm going to the Tulsa fair with Ben and Kimmy and I am so excited I can't sleep I really wanted to go but Darry said he had to work in the morning and no one else wanted to take me so when Mrs. Jennings told Darry that Kimmy was taking Ben and I could go I was super excited!

I sneak out of bed I can still hear the whole gang here and I want to play detective since I cannot sleep.

"Man lucky Erica she gets to spend all day with that hottie" I think Steve said but than I heard a slap "Ow"

"Dummy she's a little girl she probably just happy about getting cotton candy or something" I wonder who the hottie was?

"Yeah maybe we should tag along and ya know help her babysit the kids" I think soda said someone else went to reply but I couldn't hear since a hand went over my mouth and I got picked up I started trying to wiggle free. Who has me? Finally we got to my room and the person put me down I turned around to face Ponyboy!

"Hey what was that for?" I asked

"What are you doing out of bed and spying" ok he got me

"I-I-I.."

"Yeah that's what I thought" he smirked "Look I won't tell the guys just get back into to bed ok?" I nodded and Pony tucked me back in before leaving. All I could think before drifting off to sleep was tomorrow will be very interesting.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
